Facing Snakes
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: Bughead - Canon Verse After Ep 13/ Betty doesn't like the way Jughead is struggling in order to spare her from the wrongs of the south side, and she decides to find a solution for that in her own way. She visits the Serpents Bar, and she won't leave that place until she can learn more about her boyfriend's new reality.


.

 _ **A/N**_ : Okay… I really can't wait to see Betty around the Serpents! Like, she might seem like this cute, fragile girl in their eyes, but I feel like as soon as they get to know her, they will all love to have her around! It's probably a silly idea I have of the situation, but I would love to see this happening! Hope you enjoy it, and please, leave me a Review!

.

.

.

Never, in a million years, would she have seen herself where she was.

With her impeccable, golden ponytail; clean, blue cardigan; jeans and white sneakers, Betty Cooper stood in front of the Serpents' bar Archie had told her about. Outside, people were smoking and whispering, as well as fixing their bikes and getting ready to leave, starting those powerful engines that ripped all the silence of her thoughts. For she had come straight from school, her bag still hung over her shoulders, and there were some notebooks firmly pressed against her chest. She was feeling apprehensive at that very moment, as her presence around the South Side was still not entirely overwhelming, and as she could feel all those eyes set on her.

Confused eyes. Suspicious ones. It was probably the way she dressed or the way she just seemed too perfect to be around that place. Too perfect to be around the wrong side of the tracks, trying to blend in with her boyfriend's new reality in order to help him feel lighter regarding the dual life he tried so hard to keep for her sake.

Betty appreciated his efforts, and she loved him even more for that. However, she couldn't let him do all the hard work in that relationship. She had to help him. She had to show him how she was willing to relieve the pressure over his shoulders by simply embracing this new, ophidian part of his life.

She survived Riverdale High and her mother. A bikers' bar would be nothing compared to those things.

With a simple nod to herself, the blonde started to make her way into the snakes pit. Not 15 minutes before, she had called Jughead in order to let him know about her unexpected intentions, and judging by how persistent he was when telling her not to do that, Betty figured it would be just a matter of time until he finally got there. It was not like Pop's was that far from the bar, therefore, she had no time to waste on being scared.

Her delicate feet finally started to drag her towards the entrance, as the wooden material of the stairs made a strange, fragile creak under her sneakers. She gulped in apprehension, but shook her head, ignoring any possible feeling that could stop her from going inside. She was ready to do whatever she had to for her boyfriend's sake.

Betty Cooper was ready to face anything for him.

But she was certainly not expecting to face those gentlemen that had decided to block her way.

" Going inside, princess?" A bearded man stood in front of her. He was tall and hairy, and for what she could tell, he was probably older than FP. The smell of cigarets and alcohol lingered from his baggy clothes, and the Serpent symbol was proudly stamped on the back of his leather jacket.

So those were the guys she would have to welcome in her life, she thought.

" Yes. If you'll excuse me—" She tried making her way past the door, only to be interrupted by a second man, who was shorter than the first one and smelled like a perambulate weed. His hair was longer than Joaquin's, and before she knew it, he was already stepping forward, uselessly trying to intimidate her.

" You don't belong here, sweetheart. Why don't you just go back to mommy?"

" I don't need your permission to be here. This is a comercial establishment, and I'm a costumer like everyone else."

"Oh, we have a smart ass here, everyone." The second man continued, speaking louder and drawing unnecessary attention to the them. " Look, kid… Do yourself a favor and get out of here. This is no place for a perfect, daddy's little girl like you."

" Don't call me that." She glared at him with her beautiful, baby-blue eyes, not daring to back off. Betty could look like the small, perfect girl-next-door, but she was far from that. Elizabeth Cooper would not listen to whatever that jerk was saying, and more than ever, she wanted to enter that bar.

She wanted, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

The girl rolled her eyes in pure disgust before resuming her original plan. Her feet started once again, but this time she was brutally interrupted by the smaller man, who slammed his hand on the front door before she could try to open it. Their eyes were connected in a glare that was intense enough to create sparks, and their bodies were close enough so they could feel each other's anger heat up.

None of them was going to back off.

And if not for a certain beanie boy arriving to stop his girlfriend, Betty Cooper was going to get into a fight with that Serpent.

" Oh, crap… Betty!"

She heard his voice from afar, and her eyes quickly turned to see her boyfriend running towards her. He was wearing his beanie over his head, and she watched as his expression became more horrified as he approached her. He almost tripped on his feet as he messily tried to put on his leather jacket— clearly indicating he wasn't wearing it before— and when he finally climbed all the steps that led to the bar— that led to her, Betty could see how his expression changed.

It became stronger. Rougher. It turned that boy into a protective beast, and it didn't take long before he placed himself in between his girl and those Serpents.

Jughead Jones was acting manlier, and for a reason she could not name, Betty felt aroused by his sudden change. Still, even if she did like that side of him, she could not simply watch that whole thing from behind and accept his rescue.

She is not the perfect and powerless damsel in distress.

And she was going to prove them so.

" Don't touch her." Jughead said, glaring at that man, as he placed himself in front of her. He watched as the man retreated his hand, and recoiled himself in somehow of a respectful reaction. " You okay, Bets?"

" I'm fine, Juggie…"

" Good then- "

" FP's son!" The Serpent interrupted, smirking. " I didn't know you were with one of ours, sweetheart. You should've said so before using your smart words! In this case, I'll let you in."

" We don't need your hospitality." Jughead's eyes glanced back at her, reassuring himself that she was, indeed, fine. "We're leaving."

" Leaving already? But you just got here! Come on, have a drink with us."

" We'll pass. Come on, Betty. Let's go."

He took a step back, slowly pushing her away from the bar. Betty could clearly see his true, protective intentions behind his actions, and even if she found it sweet, the Cooper girl didn't want to be protected from the Serpents.

She wanted to be a part of them. A part of his new life.

And she wouldn't be his girlfriend if she simply accepted things.

" …No." Her voice came out as a whisper, shocking the leathered men. Eyes were now widened around her, but she didn't seem affected by them at all.

" No?" Her boyfriend turned to her, lifting an eyebrow as to indicate he was not believing what she had said.

" No." She looked at him, with confidence now in her eyes, and it was as if he could see the engines working in her brain.

Betty was up to no good. And as he had feared from the very moment she called him, she was ready to show those snakes the power of the Cooper girls.

" You should listen to your boyfriend, little girl He-"

Not paying attention to that guy's words, and without thinking twice, the blonde gave her boyfriend the books she was holding and left her bag slip from her shoulders. She fixed her ponytail and headed straight down the steps and towards where the bikes were parked. They watched as she approached Skeet— the grumpy Serpent who was fixing his Harley Davidson— and placed one hand on her hip.

" What on earth is your girl doing, kid?" The Serpent asked, sincerely confused about what she was doing.

" I have no idea." Jughead said, picking up her flowery bag from the dirty floor.

" Shouldn't you stop her or something?"

" Hn, you don't know my girlfriend when she has these ideas." He smiled, proudly looking at her as she picked the man's screwdriver. " Besides… She seems to have everything under control."

" And how do you feel about this?"

" Honestly, I'm hungry."

Neither Jughead nor the Serpent heard what she said, but before they knew it, the girl was already smiling and working on the bike with Skeet. She took his tools, sat next to him, got oil on her shirt, and after a couple of minutes, the engine roared like a wild beast ready to run free. There was a content expression ruling her face, and even from afar, the Jones boy could see how she was shining because of her accomplishment. Other Serpents were gathering around her, patting her shoulder and laughing with her as if she was one of them.

His girlfriend really is impressive. And definitely a much better Serpent than him.

" Wow! Grumpy Skeet has been trying to fix that thing for weeks! How did she do it?"

" Heh" He smirked, swinging her bag over his shoulder. " I told you. You don't know her."

"… Should we get her a jacket, too?"

Grinning, Jughead simply allowed himself to be dragged by her golden aura. He walked up to her, making his way past the others, as if a breeze showed him the path. Now, as he stood just some inches away from her, he could see how beautiful she was.

There were oil stains on both her cheek and her clothes, her hands were dirty and her golden locks had slipped from the prison she had created with that ponytail. His girlfriend looked like a mechanic, but he couldn't care less about that. Not when she was smiling so brightly and her eyes showed how much fun that girl was having around those old, gang members.

He didn't need to protect her from anything, he thought.

Maybe Elizabeth Cooper could even be a part of that new, South Side-ish part of his life.

Oh, and that would be terrific.

" I didn't know Nancy Drew knew how to fix a motorcycle."

" She probably doesn't." She chuckled, letting out a deep breath. " And that's another proof I'm better than her."

" You certainly are, Bets… Better, and certainly, dirtier."

" Oh…" She looked down at her clothes, not really liking the idea of probably having ruined one of her favorite cardigans. " That's not good… Do you think I could find some clothes in here?"

" Don't worry… In no time these guys are gonna get you a leather jacket."

" Really?"

" Yeah… Would you like one?"

" Of course!" She said, with excitement escaping through her every pore.

Excitement for making her mark, and especially for making it clear for him that she could— and she would— do anything so they could grown even closer.

And that just made him love her even more.

" Okay… I'll go talk to them."

" Great!" She joined her hands together, biting her lower lip. " Now can we go inside? I'm really thirsty and I would like a coke or something."

" Well, I don't think they have anything other than beer, but… We can try. Come on, let's go, Serpent girl."


End file.
